encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lireo
Lireo is a fictional queendom in the world of Encantadia, the main setting of the Philippine telefantasya (fantasy-themed television series) of the same name. In the series, Lireo is the homeland of the Diwata race, and is the youngest of the four kingdoms comprising present-day Encantadia (the others being Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya). Lireo was first glimpsed in the telefantasya Mulawin, where the Diwatas were introduced as allies of the Mulawins (the titular bird-people of that series). Lireo and its people were explored at length in Encantadia, whose story centered on the royal Diwatas known as Sang'gres. The founding of Lireo and the early history of the Diwatas, as well as much of the backstory of Encantadia, was prominently told in Etheria. Part of the action of Mulawin: The Movie once again takes place in Lireo. The wise, strong, brave and powerful Cassiopea was the first ruler of Lireo. Cassiopea helped in the extinction of Etheria. Cassiopea became a member representing Lireo at the Council of Encantadia. At the start of the series, the ruler was Mine-a who was succeeded by her daughter Amihan. The ruler of Lireo carries the title of Ynang Reyna. This kingdom is the keeper of the Jewel of Air. The Diwatas are the fairest of all people from Encantadia. They do not seem to grow old. They can only die in battle or in deep sickness. They also have a close relationship with the Mulawins since the time of Cassiopea. Lireo is considered the most progressive among the kingdoms. Their kingdom is obviously powered by a large windmill. They have the tallest towers and also seem to have cable cars in the palace. Their armies are the only ones who have Sasakyang Panghimpapawid (Airships). Their most powerful weapon of war is the Katapulto (fire catapult). Lirean Culture Lireo is a matriarchal culture. Women enjoy equal if not higher status as that of men. This is evident in the fact that only females may ascend the throne. Lireo does not have a definite caste system, however, it is known that Sanggres are the highest among them. Damas are diwatas that serve the Sanggres. A special class is the warrior class, they are known as the Lirean Guard. This order serves as the military power of Lireo. This class is trained in the arts of war. Lireo's architecture is unique. Its towers are very tall, and it seems that cable cars serve as transportation between the many towers. The towers are located in the central part of Lireo, where the Sanggres live. In the rural parts of Lireo, small houses dot the landscape. The houses there have only one story. The houses are often surrounded by gardens where they plant food. Lireo is the kingdom that pioneered the manufacture of airships("Sasakyang Panghangin"). The date when these airships were first created is not known. It can only be speculated that it was created in the later rule of Cassiopiea or in the rule of Mine-a. Lireo is the only kingdom that makes use of windmills. These windmills are the structures that power Lireo. Lireo makes use of catapults as their most powerful siege weapons. Lireo is a kingdom that worships Emre, better known as Bathala. Bathala is their counterpart to our God. Lireo has many statues made to his liking. They offer many things before the said statues. Lireo, however, does not resort to human sacrifice for the pleasing of Bathala. It is not mentioned if Lireo built huge temples for Emre. It is also not mentioned if Lireo has priests that act as religious leaders. Lireo's literary works are not known. It is known that they make use of a writing system similar to the alibata. Lireo has a library in the Palace of the Sanggres. Lirean rules, policy, history and other forms of literature are stored there. The Law of Lireo is also stored there. Not much is known about the many laws that pervade throughout the kingdom. However, the following are known laws: *Lirean law states that only female Sanggres may ascend the throne *Lirean law states that Sanggres cannot back off from a dare. *Lirean law states that traitors of Lireo must be killed. *Lirean law states that the Queen has absolute power over the kingdom, if she adheres to every Lirean Law. *Lirean law states that the Queen can issue any decree, law or policy. *Lirean law states that the Queen may not take a husband during her rule, but she must have heiresses to take over once she descends the throne. Lireo is a kingdom that is on friendly terms with the kingdoms, Sapiro and Adamya. Lireo's enemy is the kingdom of Hathoria. Lireo does not quickly retaliate to hostile attacks. They will only attack back if necessary. Lireo's warriors are not as strong as those of Sapiro and Hathoria. Its greatest strength is the Race of the Sanggres, the royal family. These Sanggres are very powerful, matching the masters of Hathoria and Sapiro in the skill of war. The monetary units in Lireo are gold, silver and other metals. Gold has the highest value among them. They have trade relationships with Sapiro. Their economy depends on agriculture like most kingdoms in Encantadia. The diwatas and encantados that live in the rural part of Lireo maintain farms for their livelihood. The Race of Diwatas Lireo is the kingdom of the race of Diwatas. The Diwatas have a long history in the annals of Encantadia. The Diwatas are the fairest of all races. Their beauty does not fade with the flow of time, it only grows. They do not grow old in body, only in spirit. They can only be afflicted with the strongest of pestilences, which can lead to their death. They can be slain physically. Diwatas believe that they will go to Devas, the land of the dead, after they die. When they die, the butterflies of Devas will come to send them to the bliss and heaven that is Devas, where Bathala is said to reside. However, they can be saved. In the far-flung heights of the Northern Mountains in the realm of Sapiro, lie the Tree of Life, the Tree guarded by the being of the name Evades. The leaves of this tree can give new life to the body of the fallen. However, one must answer the riddle of Evades to get the leaves. An exception is Lira, whose pure heart urged Evades to gift her with one of the blessed leaves. The dead, however, must still contain its spirit for the power of the leaves to work. If the Butterflies of Devas has taken the spirit away, the leaves will not work. The Diwatas are not as strong in body as the Sapirians and Hathors. However, they have certain powers that prove useful. The Sanggres, a race of Diwatas that stem from the line of the most powerful Diwatas. These Diwatas are amongst the most powerful beings in Encantadia. Their words, curses, and blessings will always come true. They are also able to teleport. Each of the Sanggres has many powers. The Diwatas were a persecuted race in the Age of the Etherian Empire. This discrimination stemmed from the Diwata believed to be the most poweful diwata that walked Encantadia, Esmeralda. Esmeralda was very powerful, since everything she decreed always comes true. She held the powerful Lirean artifact and heirloom, the Sceptre of the Queen. She resided in the forest that would be called Lireo. The Etherians discovered this, and seeing Esmeralda as a potential threat and a source of immense power, they sent skilled assassins to kill her and take her sceptre from her. However, Esmeralda fought back valiantly, though in the end, she was slain. In her dying breath, she whispered the curse that would affect the whole of Encantadia. She swore that the fall of Etheria would stem from the race of the Diwatas. After this, she died, her sceptre disappearing. Because of this, the Etherians stripped the rights of the Diwatas and made them a slaved race, having no freedom whatsoever. From there started the long history of Etheria and the Diwatas.